


Harry Potter y la oportunidad de los dioses

by lotusseed04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusseed04/pseuds/lotusseed04
Summary: Harry Potter despierta, nuevamente, en la estación King´s Cross luego de ser traicionado por todos aquellos que una ves considero aliados y amigos. Pero esta vez se encuentra con ciertas deidades que le ofrecen una segunda oportunidad. ¿Podrá Potter cambiar su destino o volverá a perderlo todo?
Relationships: Arabella Figg & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 27





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic. Les pido su respeto y su comprensión. No soy un escritor muy bueno pero se haré lo mejor que pueda.

Capítulo 1.

No sabía cómo había sucedido, pensó que luego de la guerra todo sería mejor; sin embargo, estaba muerto. Traicionado y estafado por el mundo y aquellos a quienes considero amigos. Harry James Potter ya tenía experiencias al borde de la muerte o incluso estando muerto, resultado de un plan muy mal ejecutado, se encontraron en medio de la estación King's Cross nuevamente. Realmente no deseaba volverse a encontrar con su viejo manipulador, pero, curiosamente, no fue él quien estaba parado al frente. Delante a él se encontraban cinco personas. 

La duda corría dentro de Harry, desde la punta de sus dedos de la mano hasta la planta de sus pies. Sin embargo él sabía que no debía tener miedo de lo que le pasaría. Pues, en ese lugar no podría sufrir ningún daño físico. 

Al inspeccionar a las personas que tenía frente a él, notó que uno de ellos tenía mayor presencia que el resto. Este era un hombre que fácilmente le podría aventajarle medio metro de altura. Aparte, su piel era tan pálida como la de un muerto en vida. Su vestimenta era tan negra como la noche y resplandecía con elegancia. A su lado estaba una mujer que a primera vista era pequeña de altura, pero que al fijarse detenidamente en ella, era imponente y no mucho menor que el hombre anterior. Su cabello plateado se encontró finamente recogido con una diadema de oro, la cual contrastaba perfectamente con su piel bronceada. A su izquierda una señorita, estaba resplandeciendo con una cálida sonrisa, y se movía inquietamente. Ella se encontró con un vestido que cambiaba de color según los movimientos que ella hacía, resaltando su piel tocada por el sol. Finalmente, las dos últimas entidades eran dos pequeños infantes. La niña quien parecía estar distraída y su hermano que no paraba de darle vueltas a un viejo reloj de bolsillo. 

Él no sale de su asombro y no deja de observar a los interesantes personajes, cuando el hombre que vestía como la noche le hace un gesto con la mano para que se acerque. Con cautela en sus pasos, Harry se posiciona junto a ellos. 

Cuando está muy cerca, el hombre pálido comienza a hablar y presenta a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo. 

-Mucho gusto mi joven maestro- Mientras lo saluda, acompañando sus palabras con una respetuosa reverencia hacia Harry. -déjame presentarme, soy aquel a quien ustedes llaman "La Muerte". La mujer que está a mí lado es "La vida", a su derecha se encuentra "Magia" y por último los dos niños son los gemelos "Destino y Tiempo". 

Harry se quedó sin palabras, ante la identidad revelada de aquellas personas que hablaban con él, no podía creer que estaba frente a quienes regían todo lo que él conocía. Saliendo de su asombro, el muchacho de pelo azabache logró gesticular algunas palabras.

\- Entonces, ¿tú eres la Muerte? 

\- Sí, soy yo- fue la sencilla respuesta de aquel hombre. 

\- No te ofendas; pero no es así como te imaginaba… ya sabes, por el cuento de las tres reliquias. 

\- Me presento así con todos los mortales, pero ya que tú eres mi maestro… supuse que sería bueno que me presentara tal y como soy. 

\- ¿Maestro? Pero, nunca tuve las tres reliquias juntas. 

\- Técnicamente sí. Verás, cuando estuviste en el bosque y obtuviste la piedra de la resurrección, ya tenías contigo la capa de invisibilidad. Además, eres el dueño de la varita de saúco… En fin, por eso eres mi maestro. 

\- Está bien- Harry dijo aún algo cauteloso- Entonces… ¿Por qué estoy en este lugar y por qué están todos ustedes aquí? 

\- Déjame explicarte eso- Intervino la Vida- verás, cada uno de nosotros está aquí por distintos motivos; pero con el mismo objetivo, tú. 

\- Pero, hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que desean de mí? 

\- Creo que me has entendido mal… Lo diré sin rodeos, queremos darte una segunda oportunidad para hacer de nuevo tu vida. 

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - Harry gritó sin darle crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar sus oídos- ¿Y por qué harían eso? 

\- Ya te lo he dicho, eres mi maestro. - fue la respuesta de la Muerte. 

\- Nunca pudiste vivir tu vida, siempre hubo alguien o algo que te lo impidió. - respondió la Vida al borde de las lágrimas. 

\- Te manipularon, limitaron tu conocimiento y magia es algo indignante… ¡Quiero corregir eso! - exclamó Magia en un gruñido. 

\- Soy la responsable de que todo esto pasará, quiero enmendar mi error- anunció el Destino con la cabeza gacha. Pues, el remordimiento y la culpa le impedían ver a Harry a los ojos. 

\- No me interesas en lo más mínimo. Pero, no puedo seguir viendo a mi hermana lamentándose por un error que cometió- espetó el Tiempo. 

Nuevamente el joven de ojos color esmeralda se quedó en silencio, esta vez pensando en todo lo que le dice las deidades. No pudo estar en desacuerdo con Magia y Vida, sin duda su existencia había sido un desastre. Sin embargo, su mente no pudo dirigirse a otro sitio que la respuesta de Destino, ¿a qué se refería al decir que era su culpa? Pero; por otro lado, la oportunidad que le ofrecían era invaluable. Así que, decidió tomar la oferta de las entidades, salió de sus cavilaciones. 

-Muy bien. ¿Cómo volveré a hacer mi vida?

-Fácil, yo te enviaré al pasado- respondió Tiempo con cierto tono de desdén.

\- Sin embargo, todos te daremos algunos beneficios para que puedas llevar a cabo mejor tu vida esta vez- intervino Destino, con cierto tono de disculpa por la actitud de su hermano.

\- ¿Cuáles son esos beneficios? - preguntó Harry, incapaz de mantener su intriga.

Con esto, las entidades se vieron unas a otras con estrictas miradas de determinación en sus rostros. Tras esto, Muerte fue quien habló. 

\- Mi obsequio para mi maestro es el de quitarle la memoria de su antigua vida. - levantó una mano para que no fuera interrumpido por Harry que lucía una mirada de exasperación. - Le quitaré todos los recuerdos traumáticos y que le produzcan nostalgia, de este modo vivirá como si fuera su primera vez. No obstante, sellaré ciertos recuerdos a los que tendrá acceso en su debido momento. No queremos que sea demasiado fácil, ¿verdad? - esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa que combinaba con su molesto tono burlón. 

Ante el asentimiento de Harry, fue el turno de la Vida para hablar.

-Mi Don para ti será compañía, te daré familiares para que te acompañen en tu nueva existencia. 

-¿Familiares?- cuestionó el muchacho castaño. 

\- Sí, los parientes serán los animales mágicos o no mágicos que se vinculan a una persona. Creo recordar que tu ya tenías uno; una lechuza. - ante el recordatorio de su fiel amiga una punzada de dolor atravesó a Harry, no había pensado mucho en Hedwig desde que la perdió- Pero, no te preocupes. También tendrás de vuelta a tu anterior familiar, y en esta ocasión me aseguraré de darle más posibilidades de sobrevivir- añadió apresuradamente al notar el dolor del joven frente a su recuerdo. 

Dicho esto le prosiguió Magia.

\- Bueno, para mí, tú ya tienes mucha capacidad mística en ti. Pero, de igual modo, te daré una mejora. Aunque, solo podrás elegir una… - dijo en un tono que mostraba la seriedad de sus palabras. - Bien, te ofrezco tres tipos de magia que podrían ayudarte. La primera se trata de magia de criatura; tendrás las capacidades de un ser en específico, la desventaja es que no sé qué tipo de criatura te daría… Pues, es completamente al azar y nosotros no podemos interferir. La segunda es la legeremancia y oclumancia naturales; podrás restringir tu mente de invasores y entrar en las mentes de otras personas sin necesidad de estudiar dicha rama de la magia. Obviamente, estas habilidades serán más fuertes que las que tendrías si las estudiaras. Por último, vista mágica una habilidad con la que deberás tener mucho cuidado; sin duda tendrás una visión de la magia única que te ayudará a comprenderla. Pero, si no sabes como utilizarla la podrás perder. 

Por un lado, la capacidad de poder entrar en la cabeza de una persona y también defenderse de intrusos sonaba tentador; pero era una habilidad que podría aprender hasta cierto punto en su próxima vida. Así que la descartó. En cambio, la herencia de criatura no le emocionaba; pues sí podría beneficiarlo no era seguro que eso pasara, y menos con su suerte. Entonces, también rechazó la idea. Dejando eso solo quedaba la vista mágica; era una habilidad de la que nunca había oído hablar, por lo que debería ser muy rara. Por ello, si lograba dominarla podría ser de mucha ayuda. sí, definitivamente esa sería la que elegiría. 

-Tomaré la visión mágica- dijo al terminar de analizar sus opciones. 

Con un asentimiento, de la deidad, terminó su charla con lo que le permitió a Destino hablar. 

\- Y-yo te daré la bendición de tener alma gemela- dijo nerviosamente- un alma gemela es una persona que te ayudará a sanar con todo el dolor que llevas. Además, te permitirá llenarte de una gran alegría y paz, y tú harás lo mismo con tu alma gemela. Aunque, yo no puedo crear vida por lo que será una persona que tú ya conozcas; pero gracias al regalo de la Muerte, no te sentirás incómodo. 

Esto no emocionó mucho a Harry, nunca le gustó depender de alguien o poner la vida de alguien en peligro por estar cerca de él. Sin embargo, no podía despreciar un regalo de una deidad, en especial si creía que le ayudaría. 

\- Yo seré el que te envíe al pasado, como ya había dicho, aunque solo te puedo mandar a dos momentos en los que podrás resolver todo. El primero, y más cercano, es en tu decimocuarto cumpleaños y el segundo es en tu séptimo cumpleaños. La razón es simple, el siete es un número con propiedades mágicas muy potentes por lo que será más fácil. Así que elige muchacho. 

Por una parte, si volvía en su decimocuarto cumpleaños sería el año en que participó en el torneo de los tres magos (el año en que Cedric moriría, antes de que Sirius y todo los demás murieran). Sin embargo, era muy poco tiempo para controlar y aprender sobre todo lo nuevo que tendría en su próxima oportunidad de vida. Por lo que, si regresaba a la edad de siete años tendría suficiente tiempo para aprender todo lo necesario y más. Pero, eso representaba volver a vivir con los Dursley, lo cual no lo emocionaba mucho. Por el contrario, el tiempo era algo que no tuvo la oportunidad de poseer en su vida pasada; todo fue demasiado rápido. Sin duda, la mejor opción era la de los siete años; tal vez en esta ocasión, podría evitar lo más posible a sus tío, tía y primo. 

-Muy bien, elijo ser enviado al año 1987, cuando tenía siete años de edad. 

\- Como tú quieras. Luego no te arrepientas; pues no habrá otra oportunidad.- dijo Tiempo demostrando su desinterés en el asunto. 

En ese momento, Harry fue enviado en el tiempo con la idea clara de cambiar el horrible futuro que le esperaba y con una determinación de no ser tan inocente ni ignorante como lo había sido antes. 

Las deidades vieron el lugar donde anteriormente había estado un joven de ojos verdes color esmeralda y cabello azabache. Todos estaban en silencio, el cual solo fue roto por Tiempo quien se dirigió a su hermana.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que tendría dos almas gemelas en lugar de una y cuáles serían sus identidades? 

\- Eso no sería divertido, además no sabría como reaccionaría ante tal información. 

\- Como sea, espero que si él falla ya no te culpes a ti misma por algo de lo que no se relaciona con tus acciones. 

  
  


Nuevamente cayó el silencio, con el cual todas las deidades pudieron soltar un suspiro que no sabían que estaban conteniendo. Fue entonces cuando Magia habló.

-Bueno, me alegro que él sea feliz, menos mal que le dijeron que fuera a Gringotts para que se deshiciera de toda la mierda que tuvo encima.

\- ¿Mh? Yo no le dije nada creía que tú se lo dirías, es tu campo después de todo. 

\- Yo no le dije nada, ¿alguno de ustedes se lo mencionó? - Preguntó a sus compañeros, recibiendo un negativo ladeo de cabeza como respuesta. 

-¿¡Cómo se nos pudo olvidar!?-dijeron todos al unísono al darse cuenta de su error. 

\- ¿No puedes traerlo de vuelta?- Preguntó Vida con sincera preocupación. 

\- Es muy tarde. No vamos a poder traerlo aquí hasta dentro de algunos años y para entonces será muy tarde. - respondió Tiempo con sinceridad. 

\- Tal vez pueda contactar con los duendes para que lo citen, aunque será difícil. - agregó sugestionado por la mirada de súplica de su hermana. 

Aunque Harry no fue de su agrado, no quería que Destino cayera de nuevo en ese bucle en el que se auto reprochaba el fallo de no haber hecho más por aquel joven ojiverde. 


	2. Chapter 2

El sol tocaba los jardines del número cuatro de Privet Drive, en Little Whinging, Surrey. Junto con el ascenso del sol, un niño de siete años se despertó. Un pequeño Harry Potter se encontraba en un armario bajo las escaleras, de la casa de sus tíos, al que ya se había acostumbrado a llamar su habitación. El niño se encontraba exhausto; pues como era su costumbre, desde que pudo mantenerse despierto, se había desvelado para desearse un feliz cumpleaños. Ya que estaba seguro que después de ese momento de paz no tendría otro durante el resto del día. 

Hoy sería un día como cualquier otro, pensó, su tía lo levantaría gritando y golpeando la puerta de su armario para que le preparase a la familia su desayuno. Obviamente, él no podría comer lo que cocinara; porque sus tíos estaban dispuestos a matarlo de hambre. Luego, le entregarían una lista de tareas extremadamente larga. Algunas ni siquiera eran aptas para que las realizara un niño de siete años. Su tío iría a trabajar y su tía iría con su primo a algún lugar. Mientras, él se quedaría en la casa cuidando el jardín; lavando ropa;limpiando la casa de principio a fin y dejando lista la cena para cuando ellos regresaran. Además, de cualquier otra actividad que su tío quisiera que hiciera. Él no podía darse el lujo de estropear ninguno de sus quehaceres. Sino, era seguro que se ganaría una paliza propinada por su tío y alentada por su primo o un sartenazo en la cabeza por parte de su tía. Incluyendo que le gritarían que era un “monstruo” o un “anormal”; le quitarían la poca comida que le daban y lo encerrarían en su armario por casi una semana, solo para salir y recibir una lista aún más larga. 

No, Harry no quería que eso volviera a suceder así que no tenía alternativa. Muchas veces él había soñado que alguien lo sacaba de ese infierno pero eso no sucedería. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de carro cuando él tenía un año de edad y desde entonces él estuvo atrapado en este horrible y lúgubre lugar. No tenía amigos, pues Dudley siempre los ahuyentaba y no confiaba en los adultos. Esto se debía a que muchas veces había intentado hablar con uno y solo conseguía que lo llamasen mentiroso y recibir una paliza de su tío Vernon. 

El ojiverde salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz de su tía Petunia gritandole para que se levantara. Con esto se colocó sus anteojos y salió de su “habitación”, dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina. Allí fue donde encontró a sus mórbidamente obesos tío y primo en la mesa. Comenzó a cocinar los huevos y el tocino para el desayuno y justo en ese momento fue cuando escuchó a Vernon gritarle. 

-¡Rápido chico tengo que ir a trabajar y no quemes el tocino otra vez!

-Sí, tío Vernon- Respondió automáticamente.

-Iremos a comprarle los útiles escolares a Dursley.- dijo Petunia, mientras decía esto le extendió su lista de tareas para el día- Volveremos al medio día, más te vale tener todo hecho para cuando regresemos. 

Con esto ella se deslizó a la mesa a esperar a que Harry terminara de cocinar. Sirviendo todo en los platos, el castaño llevó la comida a la mesa. Donde, su tía le dio una rodaja de pan y un vaso de agua para que saciara su hambre. Momentos después, la familia terminó su desayuno y se marchó de la casa, dejando al delgado niño solo. Harry consiguió otra rodaja de pan y un poco de queso, no podía conseguir más comida o se podrían dar cuenta de que algo faltaba. Lavó y acomodó los platos, luego de esto se dirigió al patio trasero para su primera tarea del día. No quería ensuciar la casa luego de haberla limpiado. Llevaba aproximadamente una hora trabajando en quitar la mala hierba cuando sucedió algo extraordinario. Un búho se posó en su hombro, el animal era majestuoso de un café oscuro y ojos color pardo. El ojiverde no pudo evitar darse cuenta que el ave llevaba un sobre en su pico. Dejando la misiva en sus manos elevó el vuelo y desapareció de su vista. 

En ese momento, el pequeño dirigió su atención a la carta que el búho le había traído. Por un largo rato, él admiro la pulcra escritura en la carta. Rápidamente metió el trozo de papel en sus pantalones, para leerla luego. Apresurandose para terminar sus tareas del día. Fue mientras estaba limpiando el baño, cuando sucedió la segunda anomalía del día. La habitación se tornó en penumbras, con la única luz proveniente de la espalda de Harry. Al darse vuelta, pudo ver que él mismo era quien estaba brillando. Su contemplación fue interrumpida cuando se escuchó un golpe sordo de la puerta de entrada. Esto significaba que su tía y primo habían regresado. 

Así transcurrió el resto del día, sin ninguna otra rareza. 

Al llegar la noche, él se encontraba nuevamente en su “habitación”, ya era muy entrada la noche, cuando él recordó la carta que le había entregado el búho. Decidido a saber lo que decía, la sacó de sus pantalones, abrió la carta e inmediatamente comenzó a leerla. 

"Para: Harry James Potter 

Señor Potter, el Banco Mágico Gringotts solicita su presencia en la mayor brevedad posible . Los asuntos a tratar se hablarán el día que haga presencia. Para ser atendido deberá de preguntar por Griphook, quien lo llevará a la sala de reuniones. 

Esperando su visita, Banco Mágico Gringotts."

El pequeño niño no podía darle crédito a lo que estaba leyendo, así que lo releyó una segunda, tercera y hasta cuarta vez para asegurarse que no estaba imaginando el contenido de la carta. ¡Esto no podría ser real! Sus tíos le habían dicho que la magia no era real y siempre que la mencionaba lo golpeaban o lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Por otra parte, si esto fuese cierto eso explicaría sus reacciones y los extraños sucesos que acontecían a su alrededor. Tal vez podría ser verdad, pero de todos modos ¿dónde quedaba Gringotts y cómo llegaría allí? Dudaba que su familia siquiera tuviera la intención de saber de la carta y no conocía a nadie en quién podría confiar. 

Después de leer la carta, pasaron dos semanas en las que había pensado en cómo llegar al banco mágico;pero no importaba que pensara sabía que no funcionaría. En primer lugar, no sabía dónde quedaba el banco; tampoco sabía si podría llegar en autobús; además de no tener dinero si lograba resolver los problemas anteriores. Fue entonces cuando los Dursleys habían decidido hacer un viaje. Aunque era algo triste no poder ir al banco mientras ellos no estuvieran, se sentía algo aliviado ya que lo dejarían con la señora Figg. Ella era una persona algo mayor, pero siempre lo trataba bien; le daba tres comidas al día; le obsequiaba algunos dulces y también lo dejaba ver la televisión. Lo único que a Harry no le gustaba era el hecho que ella tuviera tantos gatos, el olor a los animales era nauseabundo. 

Así llegó el día en que sus familiares se irían, él se dirigió a la casa de su vecina; tocó la puerta y esperó. Momentos después, la mujer, que tenía algunas canas en su cabello, salió y lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa. 

\- Harry, querido. Entra, entra. 

Obedeciendo a la señora Figg, el se adentró a la casa. Pero, el niño no logró pasar más allá de la sala de estar. él se encontraba en estado de shock, no creía lo que veía. Los gatos, de la mujer, tenían un aura tenue y casi transparente alrededor de ellos. Parecida a la que él pudo observar en sí mismo por unos breves minutos el día que llegó la carta de Gringotts. Al notar esto la mujer mayor habló. 

\- ¿Sucede algo malo querido? 

Ante esto, Harry se dio la vuelta solo para sorprenderse otra vez. Él podía observar que donde se suponía que está el corazón de su vecina se encontraba una pequeña esfera, rápidamente que intentó conectar toda esta información con algo que fuese lógico. Lo único que pudo formular fue una teoría, él debía de tener magia, de otro modo porque lo intentarían contactar, y cómo los animales y la dueña de la casa en la que estaba, actualmente, también tenían magia y era lo que él podía observar en ese instante. Pero, claro, esto solo era una conjetura repentina. Necesitaba respuestas. Reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, el pequeño niño de siete años preguntó: 

-Señora Figg…-tomó aire y de un solo aliento soltó- ¿La magia existe y si existe usted es una persona mágica?- rápidamente Harry se colocó en una posición de defensa, esperando una reacción violenta como la de su tío. 

La persona mayor no pudo evitar notar que el castaño reaccionó por reflejo al mencionar la magia, instintivamente se colocó las manos en las cabeza como si esperara que ella le hiciera daño. Se sintió horrorizada, qué le habían hecho a este pobre niño sus supuestos “familiares amorosos” que Albus le había insistido que eran. A pesar de los constantes reproches por la estatura y la prácticamente esquelética figura del niño. Ella sabía que él necesitaba ayuda y no estaba dispuesta a mentir u ocultar ninguna información que el ojiverde reclamara. 

-Sí querido, la magia existe y bueno no soy toda una persona mágica pero puedo ver y sentir cosas que los muggles no pueden. 

-¿Muggles? 

\- Personas sin magia- respondió gentilmente. 

-¿A qué te refieres con decir: “no soy toda una persona mágica”?

\- Verás, yo soy una squib. Soy una persona que tiene padres magos pero que no puede hacer magia. 

Harry estaba maravillado, ¡La magia existía y él podía verla, además tenía a alguien que tenía conocimiento del mundo mágico! Tranquilizando su entusiasmo decidió preguntar lo que más le llamaba la atención en esos momentos. 

-Señora Figg, ¿Usted conoce el Banco mágico Gringotts? 

-Sí,lo conozco ¿Cómo lo conoces tú? 

-Un búho me entregó una carta hace dos semanas. La cual decía que tenía que ir, pero no sé qué es lo que quieren. 

-¿Gringotts te contacto?- exclamó con asombro en su voz, obteniendo un asentimiento positivo como respuesta-bien entonces debemos ir. 

-¿Vamos a ir?- preguntó Harry, consiguiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta. 

-Muy bien, será un viaje algo largo hasta el Callejón Diagon, así que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. 

Diciendo esto, salieron de la casa y tomaron un autobús al centro de Londres. Luego tuvieron que caminar un poco, hasta que llegaron a un pub llamado el Caldero chorreante. Antes de entrar, la señora Figg lo llevó a un callejón. 

-Creo que será mejor que escondas tu cicatriz, querido, no puedo contarte todo ahora pero resumidamente, tú eres muy conocido y esa marca es lo que hará que todos te reconozcan. 

El ojiverde estaba muy confundido ¿Cómo podría ser famoso? Además, ¿qué tenía que ver su cicatriz en todo esto? Dejando sus dudas para otro momento, escondió su cicatriz bajo su desordenado cabello. Con todo listo, entraron en el pub. Era algo oscuro y de aspecto viejo. Se dirigieron inmediatamente a la parte trasera, pero fueron detenidos por el cantinero. 

-Hola, señora Figg. - dijo en un tono alegre - ¿Qué la trae por aquí y quién es este joven? - dijo moviendo su mirada a Harry. 

-Vengo a comprar algunas cosas y él es un niño que se ofreció para ayudar a llevarlas- respondió rápidamente.

-Oh ya veo, bien que tenga un buen día. 

-Gracias, Tom. ¿Nos podrías abrir el camino?- preguntó, con lo que el señor Tom se movió hacia la parte trasera del pub. 

Entraron a un callejón aparentemente sin salida, donde no había nada más que botes de basura. Fue entonces cuando el dueño del pub tocó unos ladrillos de la pared, inmediatamente el muro comenzó a desvanecerse para revelar un escenario alucinante. Una calle llena de tiendas de todo tipo y con todos los colores, y en esta se encontraba una multitud de gente. 

Luego de agradecerle al señor Tom, se movieron a través de la gran aglomeración. Harry no podía dejar de ver hacía todos lados, habían tiendas de todo, desde una tienda de túnicas llamada "Madame Malkin túnicas para todas las ocasiones" hasta una biblioteca con pilas y pilas de libros llamada "Flourish y Blotts". Finalmente llegaron a su destino: un edificio enorme, hecho de mármol blanco. 

Al subir las escaleras, pudieron ver a unas criaturas que se parecían a los humanos; pero mucho más pequeños, aunque eran un poco más grandes que Harry. Tenían dedos largos y la nariz y orejas puntiagudas. La señora Figg le informó al pequeño niño que esas criaturas eran duendes. Había dos de esas criaturas a cada lado de las puertas. Al entrar se dirigieron a uno de los cajeros disponibles. 

-Disculpe, señor- dijo el niño azabache para llamar la atención del duende, que se encontraba en su gran escritorio- me han citado por parte del banco para una reunión, me dijeron que preguntara por Griphook. 

-Por supuesto, yo de hecho soy Griphook. Lo estábamos esperando; si es tan amable de seguirme. 

Con esto, los dos humanos y el duende se movieron a la parte trasera del banco; atravesaron pasillos decorados con armas y retratos de duendes. Cuando se detuvieron, estaban frente a grandes puertas de madera con el escudo que vió en el sello en la carta. El duende les especificó que se quedarán fuera y luego entró en la habitación. Después de cinco minutos, volvió a salir. 

-Ya puedes pasar, solo si tú estás de acuerdo con que ella te acompañe, pueden pasar- dijo, señalando a la Señora Figg.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo- dijo rápidamente, solo para ser conducidos dentro de la habitación. 

Tras la puerta se encontraba un gran salón de trono, este a comparación del resto del banco, estaba hecho de ónix negro y decoraciones doradas. Así mismo, había más armas y retratos de los antiguos reyes duendes. Harry dirigió toda su atención a la figura que yacía sentada en el trono de oro. Era un duende vestido con elegantes prendas, ojos negros que contrastaban con las múltiples joyas que llevaba encima, era de test blanca (más cerca de la pálidez) probablemente por que él no debía salir nunca al sol. Finalmente, el rey habló. 

-Te estaba esperando, señor Potter. Déjame presentarme, soy el Rey de los duendes; mi nombre es Ragnuk. Seré directo, no sé porqué;pero una carta apareció en mis aposentos hace algunos días. Esta me solicitaba que organizara una reunión contigo. En la cual se te habría de hacer una prueba de herencia y otra médica. 

-¿Una prueba de herencia?- preguntó el niño con confusión- lo siento, señor; pero no creo que tenga nada que heredar y, ¿usted sabe quién escribió la carta? 

-Si tiene o no algo que heredar eso lo determinará la prueba. Y con relación a tu segunda pregunta… No, no sé quién la escribió; pero tiene una firma de magia pura. Y si hay algo que los duendes respetamos, es la magia… Dejemos de perder más el tiempo- con un movimiento de la mano, el rey hizo aparecer una mesa y sobre ella había una daga; un cuenco con un líquido negro y un gran trozo de pergamino- cortese la palma de la mano y ponga 7 gotas de sangre en el recipiente. Ni más ni menos. No se preocupe por la herida, se sanará luego de que deposite lo requerido. 

Aunque, aún conmocionado Harry hizo lo que le dijeron. Tomando la daga, se cortó la palma y dejó caer su sangre en el líquido negro. Cuando la última gota de sangre cayó, el cuenco comenzó a brillar. Finalmente, el trasto dejó de brillar; pero no había nada dentro de el. En cambio, el pergamino se había llenado. Rápidamente, Griphook lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta. 

Nombre: Harry James Potter   
Padre: James Potter   
Madre: Lily Potter (De soltera Evans)   
Padrino: Sirius Black   
Madrina: Alice Longbottom (De soltera Shafiq )  
Señorías y Herencias  
Potter (Señoría-Por parte paterna)   
Peverell (Señoría-Por parte paterna)  
Gryffindor (Señoría-Por parte paterna)   
Slytherin (Señoría-Por Conquista)   
Gaunt (Señoría-Por Conquista)   
Ravenclaw (Señoría-Por parte Materna)   
Hufflepuff ( Señoría-Entregado por la Magia)  
Black (Heredero-Por adopción)   
Vínculos   
Alma(s) gemela  
Desconocido   
Desconocido   
Familiares  
Desconocido  
Desconocido  
Desconocido  
Desconocido  
Desconocido 

Bloqueos y Compulsiones  
Núcleo mágico (Bloqueado 80%)   
Vínculo con almas gemelas (Bloqueado 100%)  
Vínculo con familiares (Bloqueado 100%)  
Capacidades mentales (Bloqueadas 60%)   
Lealtad a Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Se activará el 1 de septiembre de 1991)   
Odio, repulsión y rechazo a toda la casa de Slytherin (Se activará el 1 de septiembre de 1991)   
Heridas y enfermedades  
Lesión en la mano (edad: 7 meses)   
Resfrío leve (edad: 8 meses)   
Golpe en la cabeza (edad: 8 meses)   
Raspadura de pierna (edad: 1 año)   
Golpeado por la maldición asesina (edad: 1 año y 3 meses, horrocrux accidental por Tom Marvolo Riddle )   
Bloqueo sobre el núcleo mágico ( edad: 1 año y 4 meses - hasta el momento.)   
Irritación por exposición a heces fecales (edad: 1 año y 4 meses) 

A partir de este punto, la lista dio a conocer la desnutrición en la que se encontraba Harry; además de múltiples moretones, fracturas, cortes y esguinces hechos en su mayoría por su “familia”. Al terminar de leer los resultados del niño, aquellos que tenían más experiencia con la magia se quedaron atónitos. ¿Cómo podía estar vivo este pequeño con todos los bloqueos sobre su núcleo? Al salir de su impresión inicial, una rabia sin control comenzó a surgir. Los duendes se encontraban indignados y asqueados. Mucho más con los humanos, por la forma en que había crecido el niño de las gafas. Las criaturas no podían soportar ver este tipo de cosas, no importaba de qué raza eran las crías; no podían defenderse aún y actuar, sabiendo esto era solo para los cobardes. Del mismo modo, la señora Figg se encontraba furiosa con los Dursley por el trato que le daban al ojiverde. Con Dumbledore por mentirle al decirle que el tamaño del niño se debía a la genética de sus padres y que él se encontraba bien con mucho amor dentro de esa casa; pero sobre todo, ella se encontraba enojada consigo misma, por no haber notado esto antes. 

Harry estaba muy confundido ¿Qué significaba todo lo que había anunciado Griphook? Al levantar su cabeza de donde había estado viendo el piso, sumido en sus pensamientos, notó las miradas de furia en los rostros de todos los presentes en la habitación. Un rápido pensamiento pasó por su mente, había hecho algo mal y estaban enfadados con él. No podía permitir eso, la señora Figg fue la primera persona que lo ayudaba y los duendes, aunque un poco toscos, le permitieron ingresar a una parte que se suponía que no muchas personas habían visto. Así que, hizo lo único que podía hacer en una situación como esta. 

-Señora Figg, perdón. 

-¿Qué?- soltó la mujer mayor en un susurro al recordar en la situación en la que estaba. 

\- Perdón por hacerla perder su tiempo y también a ustedes señores duendes. No quería causar ninguna molestia.- Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que veía, un pequeño disculpándose por ser maltratado y por descubrir la horrible verdad sobre su condición. 

\- No me causaste ningún inconveniente, Harry- dijo la mujer mayor con ternura y la voz quebrada- yo debería ser la que debería disculparse, dejar que todo esto te pasara es algo inadmisible. 

Dicho esto, la señora Figg se abalanzó y abrazó al niño. Harry no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le había mostrado tal cantidad de afecto. Al principio, se asustó; ya que solo estaba acostumbrado a que el contacto físico fuesen los golpes que recibía de sus abusadores. La mujer por fin se apartó del niño para dirigirse al rey de los duendes. 

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de quitarle todos los bloqueos de su núcleo? 

\- La hay por un precio. - dijo la autoridad- Pero, primero debo de decirte, niño, que no te tienes que disculparte de nada. Nos has devuelto varias casas extintas y que ahora, gracias a ti, podrán hacer fluir oro. Dicho esto, quiero hacerte un ofrecimiento; la nación duende te prestará ayuda para enfrentar a tus enemigos. 

\- ¿Porqué haría eso, señor?- preguntó el azabache con curiosidad y confusión por igual. 

\- Bueno, la razón principal es que nos has tratado con el respeto que se nos ha privado por el resto de los magos y brujas que vienen al banco, la otra razón, es que eres un cliente importante con muchas bóvedas con las que hacer negocios. - finalizó el rey, con una sonrisa afilada en su rostro. 

-Creo que deberías aceptar su ayuda- sugirió la señora Figg- tú y yo no podemos hacer mucho en el mundo mágico, ellos te pueden ayudar a administrar tus casas, todo el oro y poder político que viene con ellas. Al menos, hasta que tú puedas hacerlo solo. 

Harry no sabía lo que eran las casa o porqué las tenía. Pero, no podía negar que la señora Figg tenía razón; él no sabía qué hacer con lo que había heredado y necesitaba mucha mucha ayuda. 

-Está bien, acepto su ayuda. Gracias por ofrecerse a ayudarme. 

\- Ahora, tenemos que quitarte todos tus bloqueos y sanar tu cuerpo. Luego de eso, podemos hablar de negocios. - declaró el monarca.

-¿Cuánto será el costo?- preguntó la mujer. 

\- Veinticuatro galeones por la limpieza. 

En ese momento, la señora Figg palideció. Harry pudo suponer que esa era una cantidad muy alta que probablemente no podían pagar. Pero, él recordó que ahora tenía dinero; tal vez, él podría pagarlo. 

-Señor, usted dijo que yo tenía dinero en este banco ¿verdad?- un asentimiento de cabeza fue lo único que consiguió como respuesta- Y, ¿hay suficiente para pagar mi sanación?

-Sí, lo hay. 

-Entonces, yo pagaré. - espetó el niño. 

\- Muy bien, Griphook te llevará a la cámara de sanación. Te informaré que una descontaminación como la tuya, dolerá y te dejará inconsciente por aproximadamente 12 horas. Griphook, por favor llévalo de inmediato. 

Con esto, salieron del salón del trono y se dirigieron a un lugar con las paredes blancas y con varios círculos grabados en el piso. También, había una mesa de piedra en el centro de la habitación. Griphook lo condujo hacia otro cuarto, en el que le informó que tenía que quitarse la ropa y quedarse únicamente en ropa interior para el ritual. Esto hizo que Harry se sintiera incómodo; pero lo hizo. Al salir, vio que varios duendes se encontraban en la habitación. Sin perder el tiempo, uno de los nuevos duendes le ordenó que se acostara en la mesa. Aunque seguía temeroso, Harry se acostó como se le había indicado y tan pronto como lo hizo comenzó el ritual de limpieza. Un grito desgarrador llenó la habitación y el pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba sobre la estructura de piedra cayó inconsciente por el dolor.


End file.
